For the purposes of this application, a client may be understood to be an entity that is being serviced at least in part by electronic communication.
For the purposes of this application, a server may refer to an electronic computer resident at an entity that serves the one or more clients.
Certain servers are committed to a process-driven model for serving one or more clients—i.e., the internal, entity-related, process, takes priority over providing service in response to client instructions. Once the internal, entity-related, process is completed, the servers may then, and, at times, only then, respond to clients.
Such servers preferably perform client instructions internally, complete performance of such instructions, and then, following completion of client instructions, revert back to the client with confirmation of completion of client instructions.
In addition, such servers may preferably also execute a step of matching completed instruction data with the client. Following the matching step, the server may then correct, perform internally discrepancy checking, and communicate discrepancies between the client's instructions and completed instructions to the client in order to further process the client instructions.
However, it may be more efficient, under certain circumstances, to communicate confirmation of performance of client instructions, prior to actual performance and execution of such instructions.
It may be also be desirable to provide a validation filter which determines which client instructions may be confirmed as performed and completed prior to performance and completion of said instructions.
It may yet further be desirable to, except under certain exceptional circumstances, drop discrepancy checking.
It may be still further desirable to provide a validation filter which determines which client instructions should not be performed and completed.